powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Messenger
Messenger is a two-part episode and the twenty-first and twenty-second episodes of Power Rangers S.P.D.. These episodes mark the debut of the Omega Ranger. Synopsis Part 1 Boom picks up a distress message from the future, claiming to be marking the 15th anniversary of the Troobain takeover of Earth, and today being the day it's supposed to happen! As Morgana takes up battle armor, and joins with a pair of the most dangerous alien criminals around in attacking the Rangers, it looks as though the warning is coming true. Part 2 Down to one Megazord, unable to receive assistance from SPD High Command, and facing unstoppable foes, the Rangers, and the planet Earth, appear to be at the brink of defeat. The sudden arrival of the Omega Ranger might very well change that, but where does he come from, and what does he have to do with that time traveling orb of living light? Plot Part 1 Boom tells them to follow him and they raced to the command center. Commander Cruger tells them the command center is not a play area, but Boom tells him he has something important that they need to hear. Kat is in the command center as well. Boom tells them that he had built a radio receiver, because he wanted to listen to old broadcast. Instead, Boom received a message from the future warning Earth of a Troobian invasion. Jack is skeptical, but Commander Cruger takes the message very seriously. As the group talks, a shimmering white ball of light enters the command center and hovers undetected. Later, the alarm goes off and Jack, Sky, Z, and Syd entered the command center. A monster is attacking. Z had gone off in the woods, freaked out over the warning. The cadets contact her and tell her of the attack. Z is confronted by Morgana and they battle. Z suits up, but she ends up being defeated by Morgana. Meanwhile the rest of the Rangers are having their own difficulties against the monster. The Rangers end up demorph and Z joins them. Sky comments that he thinks it's going to be a long day. Kat sends the Rangers their zords and the battle continues. Morgana appears in a giant robot and the battle intensifies. Kat and Commander Cruger monitored the situation in the command center. Kat is concern and Commander Cruger tells her that this team is the best he has ever worked with. Kat questions whether that is enough. The robot places a strange object in the center of the city and the Rangers wondered what it is. The Rangers soon find out it is a signal to destroy Earth. Another monster appears on a rooftop building. Shadow Ranger appears and tells the Rangers to take care of the robot while he takes care of the monster. Shadow Ranger has a difficult battle with the monster. The rest of the Rangers are soon tossed from their zords and demorph. The Rangers suit up again and battle Morgana on the ground. Shadow Ranger joins them in their battle against Morgana and the Shadow Ranger defeats the monster while the Rangers defeat Morgana. However, Morgana discovers the control device and activates it, sending up fireworks into space to the Rangers surprise. The Rangers judge Morgana and the monster and then fire the Canine Cannon at them. However, another monster appears and intercepts the blast, revealing himself to be Devastation, the most wanted criminal in the universe. The battle continues against the Rangers and Morgana and her two monsters. The Rangers are not doing well, even with Shadow Ranger's help. Morgana and her two monsters leave the Rangers in a crumpled heap. They return to the command center where Kat gives them information. The two monsters are Devastation - the most wanted criminal in the universe and his brother Shorty - the second most wanted criminal. Kat has no information on the young woman. Commander Cruger knows who she is and tells the group that the young woman is Morgana, very powerful with the imagination of a ten year old. Supreme Commander Birdy appears in a hologram with grave news, but is unable to send reinforcements and the cadets are on their own. The alarm sounds and the cadets suit up and begin another battle with Morgana, Devastation and Shorty. During the battle, Jack hits Shorty with the Canine Cannon but he simply absorbs the energy and grows to a massive size. The Rangers asks Kat to send them their zords, but she can't. Morgana, Devastation, and Shorty get the upper hand on the Rangers and they are on the ground in a crumpled heap with Jack believing the message from the future to be right. As Shorty continues his rampage, Morgana and Devastation inform Grumm of their impending victory to his glee. Part 2 Commander Cruger and Kat go into action and get the Delta Command Megazord online. Shadow Ranger joins the rest of the Rangers in their battle against Shorty. They have a difficult time, until a surprise appearance of a bike that turns into a zord. The Rangers are also surprised that the zord is from S.P.D. The zords makes quick work of Shorty and the Rangers ejected on the ground. A new Ranger also ejects from his zord. Omega Ranger battles Morgana and Devastation while the rest of the Rangers watch. Morgana and Devastation retreat. The Rangers demorph, thrilled to have a new member on the team. Omega Ranger does not reveal his identity and in cryptic words tells them that they have met before and will met again before transforming into a ball of light. The cadets return to the command center where they tell Commander Cruger and Kat of their encounter. Boom is there as well and when the cadets mention a ball of light, Boom shows them video of how the ball of light has been in the command center for quite some time. The ball of light enters the command center and transforms into the Omega Ranger. Omega Ranger tells them that he is from the future. Omega Ranger tells them that with their technology, they will never be able to stop Morgana. The cadets take offense and state that their technology is state-of-the-art for this time frame yes, but it's nothing compared to the future's technology. Kat tells Omega Ranger that his zord has been stored in the bay. The alarm goes off and everyone is ready to go into battle. Omega Ranger stops them, telling the cadets that only he can defeat Morgana. Commander Cruger lets the cadets decide and stung by Omega Ranger's arrogance, the cadets agree to let Omega Ranger take Morgana on his own. Omega Ranger leaves eagerly and soon encounters Morgana and Devastation. Morgana releases several Krybots and the battle breaks out. The battle turns out tougher than Omega Ranger had envision. Omega Ranger battles Morgana and they were soon trapped in Devastation's circle of fury. The circle of fury leaves Morgana defenseless and she retreats, while Omega Ranger is greatly weaken. Commander Cruger, Kat, and the cadets watch the battle on a monitor. They are pleased that Omega Ranger is not doing well and Commander Cruger reminds them of the Ranger code. The cadets suit up and join in the battle. Omega Ranger is surprised by the arrive of the Rangers. Devastation traps the Rangers, except Omega, in the circle of fury. Omega Ranger is very impressed when the Rangers break the power of the circle of fury. Omega Ranger joins the rest of the Rangers as they battle Devastation. Omega Ranger judges Devastation and finds him guilty, but before the Rangers can contain Devastation, Devastation leaps into a giant robot. The Rangers call upon the Delta Squad Megazord and the Omegamax Cycle to battle Devastation. Rather than forming the Omegamax Megazord, Jack has the Delta Squad Megazord ride the Omegamax Cycle. With the speed boost that comes from riding the Omegamax Cycle, the Delta Squad Megazord is able to match Devastation's robot and destroy it after which the Rangers contain him. The Omega Ranger congratulates the other Rangers, admitting that he couldn't have done it without them. They all return to headquarters and the command center. Commander Cruger and Kat don't have a way to send the Omega Ranger back to his own time, but the cadets welcome him to stay with them until they do. Omega Ranger demorphs into a ball of light. The cadets are ready to give Omega Ranger a tour. Omega Ranger startles them by telling them that he already knows his way around, that he used to live at S.P.D. a long time ago, and that they knew him as Sam. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger/Radio (voice) **Aaron James Murphy as Sam (archive footage) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom, Devastation (voice) *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Ray Trickett as Shorty (voice) *Paul Norell as Fowler Birdie Errors *When Z morphs with the team, she's in civilian clothes. However, when she's forcibly demorphed, she's in her regular SPD uniform. Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Omegamax Megazord. *The secret identity of the Omega Ranger is actually Sam from the episode of the same name. *This marks the first appearance of Morgana's Battlesuit. *According to the episode, the date was 11th July. Part 1 actually aired on 10th July (1 day before the episode's date). *The future Omega comes from has been delayed, it wouldn't be until Endings that it was completely rewritten into a better future. See Also (fight footage & story) (Part 1) (fight footage & story) (Part 1 & 2) (fight footage & story) (Part 2) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D. Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode